1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method thereof for adjusting facial regions within images, and in particular it relates to an electronic device and a method thereof for reducing or eliminating perspective distortion within the facial regions according to a distortion mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide-angle cameras are widely used to increase the field of view with a smaller focal lens, and also reduce the thickness of the lens. Therefore, wide-angle cameras are becoming widely used as mobile-telephone cameras. However, wide-angle cameras can easily cause perspective distortion because of the short focal lengths when capturing nearby 3D objects. This phenomenon frequently occurs in video chat applications, in which the faces of the users are usually close to the cameras during video chats, making the faces of the users appear bigger (wider) than they would in longer-distance shoots. It is desirable to have a method to reduce or eliminate the perspective distortion, resulting from close-distance shots by a wide-angle camera. In addition, from the perspective of modern aesthetic tastes, thinner faces are regarded as being more beautiful. Additionally, the invention presents a face-slimming method for generating images with thinner faces in order to make the faces displayed look more beautiful.